


Lip Service

by girlygirl14534



Series: The Adventures of Amy [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breaking Furniture, Breast Fucking, Bucky's thighs, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Spit As Lube, Steve sucks dick like a champ, Thigh-Riding, Thighs, breaking the couch, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygirl14534/pseuds/girlygirl14534
Summary: Basically the tags. First-time blow jobs with your boyfriends Steve and Bucky!The three of you giddily grabbed at each other in the elevator, having successfully made your escape from the cocktail party...It had been quick glances, coy smiles, subtle touches, and whispered promises all night. You were all buzzing with the promise of what you would get up to behind closed doors...Bucky was hoisting one of your legs over his shoulder as you spoke up:“You boys made me a promise, remember? That I’d get to taste you?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Adventures of Amy [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903927
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	Lip Service

The three of you giddily grabbed at each other in the elevator, having successfully made your escape from the cocktail party. You had to tone down your relationship for the party, as most people in attendance that night had no clue that you, Steve, and Bucky were dating. You knew this, and yet you still wore a tight black dress that clung to every curve, along with the impractically high heels Nat had sent you as a reward for identifying your actual S.H.I.E.L.D agent, who was supposed to be inconspicuous. The boys had outright growled when they saw you, whining about how they wouldn’t be able to resist keeping their hands off you. 

They would’ve ditched the whole event but it was a Stark charity fundraiser and the boys were pretty much required to go. Well, only Steve was required, but he wasn’t about to let you and Bucky get out of going. Steve did a lot of handshaking with wealthy donors while you and Bucky sat at the bar with Sam and Nat, ranking hors d'oeuvres and taking a drink every time Steve had to fake-laugh at what was assuredly a terrible joke. You ended up finishing your glass of champagne playing that drinking game. You had to give it to Steve—he was good at schmoozing. And he looked so handsome in his tux—both of your boyfriends cleaned up _very_ nicely. As Steve worked his way through the room as quickly and politely as possible, you and Bucky tried very hard not to touch each other, focusing on keeping up your conversation with Sam and Nat. On occasion, Steve would look over at the two of you, and sometimes he was able to get away for a few minutes before Tony called him over to meet someone else. It had been quick glances, coy smiles, subtle touches, and whispered promises all night. You were all buzzing with the promise of what you would get up to behind closed doors. Steve only stayed as long as obligated, and as soon as he was free to go you all made a beeline to the elevator, fleeing the entertaining floor to seek out the privacy of Steve’s apartment. 

Once inside the elevator, Bucky picked you and Steve up so you were sitting on the elevator railing, holding you steady with a hand pressed flat against your chest. You and Steve were at Bucky’s mercy and he took turns making out with you. When you arrived at the boys’ floor, Bucky threw each of you over a shoulder and headed in a direction that you had never gone before: towards his apartment. He kicked open the door and walked into his living room, depositing you and Steve on the couch. 

While you didn’t mind it in the slightest, you felt it was your ladylike duty to scold Bucky for his hands-on treatment: “I don’t appreciate being manhandled, James,” you said in the haughtiest tone you could muster. 

“Well, I love it,” Steve said with a grin. 

The three of you shared a small laugh before you got back to business. And your boyfriends were men on a mission, already all over you before you could say a word. Bucky kneeled on the floor in front of you, hands on your thighs, opening you up for him. Steve scooted closer to you on the couch and began pulling the strap of your dress down your shoulder. Bucky was hoisting one of your legs over his shoulder as you spoke up: 

“You boys made me a promise, remember? That I’d get to taste you?” 

They paused. 

“Are you sure?” Steve asked. 

You were. They always put you first and made you feel so good; you didn’t want their pleasure to always be an afterthought. You were nervous as hell, but you were going to do this. 

“Yes. I may need a little bit of guidance, but I want to do this.”

“Okay,” Bucky said. “Come here.” 

You joined him on your knees in front of the couch as he began working on Steve’s belt buckle. “You don’t mind if we demonstrate on you, do you Stevie?” Bucky asked. 

Steve shook his head in awe. He had that kid in a candy store look again, the same one he had worn when you jerked them in the truck after that day at the pumpkin patch. Bucky freed Steve’s cock from his boxers and trousers but you weren’t satisfied. 

“I want you naked, Stevie.” 

He rushed to comply and with Bucky’s help was quickly naked in front of the two of you. God, he was beautiful. All smooth skin and taut muscle, already visibly excited and you hadn’t even touched him yet. 

“Alright, Steve, make sure to tell us what feels good,” Bucky said. 

Steve nodded. Bucky pushed Steve’s legs open wide so that you both could kneel in between them.

“We’ll start off nice and easy,” Bucky said to you. 

He licked a stripe from Steve’s base to tip, causing him to shudder. Bucky pulled back, allowing you to lean forward and do the same. You took considerably longer than Bucky had, savoring the feel of him against your tongue. Steve was moaning lowly in his throat, urging you on. When you reached the tip you traced it with your tongue, causing Steve to curse under his breath. 

“Don’t say it,” Steve warned Bucky before he could be scolded for his vocabulary. 

You heard Bucky chuckle softly beside you, but you were focused. You decided to actually take Steve into your mouth. You started slow, gripping the base in your hand and gently sucking the tip. You dipped your head lower, taking half of him, before bobbing back up to the tip and swirling your tongue, getting Steve to swear again. Curse words sounded so pretty when they were falling from Steve’s lips. 

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Bucky praised you as you worked. Steve’s hips started to move of their own volition, lightly thrusting into your mouth. It was hot, knowing the effect you were having on him, and you wanted to go further. You wanted to hear him curse at the top of his lungs. You wanted to take him deeper, make him really lose control, but you had difficulty going farther. 

“Just breathe, baby. You don’t have to take it all,” Bucky said. You tried again anyway but gagged. Bucky put a hand on your back. “Take a break,” he said, and you obeyed, backing off. Bucky was immediately on Steve, taking him into his hands. He delicately traced Steve’s balls with his metal finger, while he spit into the flesh one and used it to pump Steve’s dick.

“Fuu—” Steve said as he watched Bucky work. 

You took a moment to catch your breath. 

“You did amazing, baby. If you’re done for the night that’s fine,” Bucky said. 

You shook your head, stubborn. “I want to take him all. And I want him to moan every curse word in the book as loud as he can.” 

Steve exhaled sharply in pleasured shock, surprised by your forwardness. 

“You’re going to need to relax your throat and just try to breathe through your nose,” Bucky instructed you. 

You nodded and went back to Steve’s dick, Bucky moving his hands out of the way. You gripped Steve’s base again, sucking the tip as you had before, before moving down, taking him as far as you could. You gagged as he reached the back of your throat but you kept going, trying to breathe as Bucky reminded you. His praises never stopped as you finally took Steve in his entirety. 

“Holy shit!” Steve said. 

If you weren’t otherwise occupied, you would have celebrated this victory. You took a moment to make eye contact with Steve as you deepthroated him, feeling like an absolute sex goddess as he bit his lip and gripped the arm of the couch. You could see his arm muscles bulging and his knuckles turn white as he clutched at the sofa. It wasn’t long before he was thrusting uncontrollably, fucking your throat and making your eyes water.

Bucky was rubbing his hands all over your body, soothing you, encouraging you, and even you felt near climax. You heard a cracking sound coming from the couch and Bucky yelling at Steve about ruined furniture, but your mind was too focused on other things to process that. Especially when Steve clutched desperately at the back of your head, no longer content to let you go at your own pace. You couldn’t keep up with the increased force and speed, couldn’t maintain your breathing, and Bucky scolded Steve for the second time that night. Steve apologized and released your head from his grip. Bucky gently guided you off of Steve and you collapsed next to the couch to catch your breath as Bucky took over. 

You watched Bucky’s cheeks hollow as he sucked Steve, his lips stretched obscenely around Steve’s thick length. Bucky’s pace was just slow enough to drive Steve crazy, but his metal arm across Steve’s stomach and right hand on Steve’s thigh held Steve in place. When Bucky pulled off of him, Steve whined, and the sound was so needy and primal that your pussy throbbed in response. Bucky tightly gripped the base of Steve’s cock with his flesh hand while his tongue traced Steve’s balls. Steve jolted like he had been hit with electricity and shouted Bucky’s name. 

Steve’s eyes were closed, so he couldn’t see the triumphant grin that Bucky wore, but you could. Bucky knew you were watching and looked up to give you a wink before taking Steve in his mouth again. Steve was at the end of his rope, and came right as Bucky took all of him, moaning so loudly that you feared the cocktail party guests several floors below would hear him.

Steve was panting heavily, chest heaving and glistening with sweat. Damn was he a vision, with his perfectly sculpted pecs. You knew the boys loved your breasts, but you were obsessed with Steve’s tits. You didn’t get to stare for long, as Bucky moved closer to you. There was a little bit of cum at the corner of his mouth. You leaned forward and darted out your tongue, licking the crease of Bucky’s mouth and tasting Steve. Before you could sit back, Bucky grabbed you, pulling you in for a passionate, open-mouthed kiss. The sensation of your hardened nipples lightly grazing his chest had your whole body on high alert. You thrust your tongue into Bucky’s mouth, chasing Steve’s taste and drinking every drop of him from Bucky’s lips. Steve groaned at the sight of you two kissing. 

Bucky pulled back, stroking your face. “Are you ok?” he asked. You nodded, still recovering from the intense experience. 

“I’m sorry I got a little carried away,” Steve said, looking at both you and Bucky. He gestured at you, and at the arm of the couch, where you saw splintered wood, ripped fabric, and some white foam peeking out behind the dark upholstery. So that’s what the cracking sound was. You knew Bucky was mad about the couch, but you felt pretty powerful for inspiring that reaction. You also let Steve know that you had forgiven him for grabbing the back of your head and fucking your face with reckless abandon. 

“It’s ok,” you assured Steve, surprised by how raw your voice sounded. You still wanted to taste Bucky, but you didn’t think your throat could handle it tonight. Bucky seemed to know what you were thinking. 

“Don’t even worry about me,” he said. 

“I still wanna taste you, I just...” _might die trying._

“Maybe I can help?” Steve said. “Buck?”

Bucky nodded, and now it was time to get him naked. 

“I want you naked too,” Bucky said, smirking at you. You took off your clothes. You were so on edge that the feeling of the air hitting your freshly-bare skin was almost orgasmic. You were hot all over, but now you had goosebumps. Bucky was eyeing you hungrily. “Put your hand between her legs, Stevie. Feel how wet she is for you. How turned on she got sucking you.”

Steve obliged and was shocked by how wet you were. His fingers lightly trailing your slit made you whine weakly. Steve grabbed you for a quick kiss before you both turned your attention back to Bucky. Steve got between Bucky’s legs and gently took his balls in hand before parting his lips and wrapping them around Bucky’s dick. He didn’t start slowly, like you had, or work up to taking the whole thing, like Bucky had advised—Steve immediately took Bucky in his entirety, fucking his throat on Bucky’s dick. Bucky’s eyes were wide as Steve’s head bobbed up and down his entire shaft repeatedly. 

“God, Stevie,” Bucky groaned helplessly at Steve’s quick and eager movements. 

You watched mesmerized as Bucky’s cock disappeared down Steve’s throat. He was drooling and his eyes were streaming with tears but he did not slow down. It was impossibly hot; hearing Bucky’s groans and Steve’s gagging and slurping sounds as he greedily sucked Bucky down like he was the last bottle of water in the desert. You tried to resist touching yourself as you watched, fidgeting as your soaked core practically ached for some attention. Bucky looked down at you, eyes half-shut with pleasure, beckoning lazily to you. You got up and he pulled you forward so you were kneeling next to him on the couch. He brought one of your breasts to his mouth. “God, I love these tits,” he grumbled. 

“Yeah? You wanna cover them in your cum for me?” 

He gasped at your question, hips bucking involuntarily into Steve’s mouth, causing Steve to choke and finally take a break, pumping Bucky in his hand as he caught his breath. Steve looked absolutely wrecked, and you caressed his face with your hand. 

“Can I try something, Stevie?” you asked. He nodded. You turned to Bucky. ”Do you wanna fuck my tits?”

Bucky nodded, open-mouthed. You joined Steve on the ground. Steve deepthroated Bucky one last time, drooling as he pulled off. He immediately buried his face in your chest, fervently licking the valley between your breasts, getting your tits slick with saliva so Bucky’s cock would glide through smoothly. When he was done you kneeled in front of Bucky, positioning his dick between your breasts before pushing them together and moving them up and down over him. You made eye contact with him as he matched your strokes, pumping into the tight space between your breasts. His flesh hand stroked your face lovingly, thumb lightly tracing your lips. Your tongue poked out, licking his thumb. You took the tip of his finger into your mouth and sucked it gently. His metal arm rested on the broken part of the couch, gripping it as tightly as Steve had been earlier. 

“C’mon, Bucky. I wanna be covered in you,” were apparently the magic words, as with a loud moan and a final thrust his dick twitched and spilled warm cum all over your tits. 

You heard more cracking and crushing sounds as Bucky further demolished his poor couch. You licked his tip and placed a kiss there before pulling away. You made a show of rubbing his cum all over your breasts. The way your boys were looking at you… it was pure hunger, like they were fighting every instinct to just take you right then and there. You brought a finger to your mouth and sucked it, tasting him. You decided to cement your sex goddess status by taking another fingerful, this time closing your eyes and moaning as you sucked your finger. 

“Christ, Amy,” Bucky muttered. 

“Would you like a taste, Stevie?” 

Steve nodded, and before you could dip another finger he grabbed you and pulled you towards him, eagerly licking your breasts clean, the sight and sensation making you impossibly horny. When Steve was done you felt Bucky tugging at your arm. He brought you to sit on him so that you were straddling his thick and muscular thigh. Your pussy immediately began fluttering as it finally encountered some pressure, and your thighs clenched involuntarily around Bucky’s leg as you desperately sought release. You were already so close from everything you had done tonight, it wouldn’t take much to get you to climax. 

“Darlin’,” Bucky’s voice was husky as he stroked your face. “You’ve been so good to us tonight. And so, _so_ patient, babydoll. I can feel how wet you are and I’m gonna make you feel good, ok?” 

You nodded weakly. His hands went to your hips, moving your slick cunt back and forth across his thigh. You rolled your hips, humping his thigh desperately. He helped you, pulling you along his thigh, kissing you, and taking breaks only to whisper praises to you. “You are so sexy, baby. So hot. So good with that mouth. And those hands, and those tits.” He shifted his thigh, angling it so that with each pass he was rubbing your clit, getting you more and more worked up.

“Our beautiful, perfect girl,” he said. He brought one hand to stroke your face lightly, kissing you softly, deeply. “Come for me, sweetheart, I want to feel your pussy clenching my thigh.” And you came as he kissed you again. 

You were surprised at how emotional you felt. It had been a sexually intense night with lots of new experiences and feelings. You were starting to take more control in the bedroom but also relinquish some control at the same time. You really trusted them with your body and your desires. Bucky’s encouragement tonight had made you feel so supported, so seen, so cared for, and so _loved_. A few tears escaped as you kissed and he pulled back to wipe them away, kissing your cheeks. You rested your head on his shoulder. He stroked your back lovingly. Steve got up from the floor and sat on the couch next to the both of you. He kissed your shoulder and then rested his head against it. The three of you stayed there for a while, just like that. 

…

You woke up in a humongous bed, presumably Bucky’s, between your two boyfriends. You were naked, but you could tell they had cleaned you up. They had even put your bonnet on you, even though it seemed that Bucky had silk pillowcases ( _so that’s the secret to his perfect hair_ ). Flashes of the previous night darted through your mind. You knew it was just a blow job, but it felt like such a monumental moment in your relationship. You were finally in Bucky’s room. You looked around, talking in the surroundings. 

The walls were a soft black, but somehow the dark color wasn’t stark or overbearing—this room was warm. A large window took up an entire wall; a window box full of flowers running its length and brightening the space. The bed was oriented so that the longer side was against the wall, like a large daybed. A rough, textured slab of stone took up most of the wall behind the bed, but a velvet headboard added softness to the sleeping area, as did the numerous pillows. There were two floating wooden nightstands beside the bed, each full of picture frames. The wall across from the bed was mostly blank, save for the 4 sheets of paper tacked up there. The sheets looked like they had been ripped out of sketchbook, and featured watercolor paintings of outdoor scenes.

You stretched a bit, enjoying the ultra-soft feel of the sheets against your skin. As you looked around the large bed, you were astounded by the sheer number of blankets and pillows. There were varying textures and materials; all cozy and comfy, all varying shades of black and gray. 

Next you noticed the ceiling, which was high above you. Dark wooden beans ran across its length and they were wrapped in flowering vines. You were captivated by the contrast of green and pink with the ash-colored wood. You were trying to determine if the flowers were real when Bucky spoke, startling you. 

“Morning, sweetheart,” Bucky said softly next to you. 

You turned to give him a kiss. You hadn’t realized he was awake. 

“The ceiling is incredible,” you said. “Is it real?” 

He stood up and he had to stretch to reach but he picked a flower and presented it to you. You took it. It was small, delicate, beautiful. Real. You admired it, and admired him. He hadn’t bothered to get back under the covers and lounged on top of the blankets, leaning against the pillows like a Greek god. You stroked his face, tucking some of his hair behind his ear and placing the flower there. 

“Beautiful,” you said, and he surprised you when he blushed. You took his head in your hands. “Gorgeous.” He blushed deeper. “Breathtaking.” You gave him a peck on the lips. 

“Stunning.” Steve’s voice came behind you. “Do I get one of those?” He motioned to the flower. 

Bucky grinned and looked at you. “Wanna help?”

You nodded and you both stood up. He grabbed your waist and lifted you, allowing you to pick out a light purple blossom, which you tucked behind Steve’s ear when you were returned to the bed. You thought of your picnic date, when they had been the ones presenting you with flowers. A lot had changed since then. Each of them was stroking you lightly, absently. It was amazing how comfortable you all were with each others’ bodies, even in a non-sexual way. You loved them. And you wanted every single morning to start like this. Your heart ached, desperate to know if they felt the same way, if there would come a day when every morning started like this. Bucky’s voice interrupted your thoughts. 

“We are going to make breakfast and leave you to shower in peace,” he said. You hummed in appreciation as they got off the bed. That’s when you realized how high up it was. It was waist level for them—jumping down might kill you. They saw your look and laughed. Bucky helped you down with two hands at your waist. The bed was chest height for you. 

“How the hell did you guys even get in bed?” They demonstrated how they could easily sit on the bed. “And how am I supposed to get in and out of it?” 

Steve picked you up and put you on the bed. 

“Fair enough,” you shrugged as Steve placed you back down. Bucky directed you to the bathroom as they went to the kitchen. 

The bathroom was modern, dark, sleek, and filled with plants in geometric planters. There was a new purple toothbrush by the sink that you used before turning your attention to the shower. His cavernous black stone shower was a thing of beauty. There was a wooden bench tucked into an alcove on one side and a recessed shelf full of bottles on the other. Square shower heads were placed at every angle, including a waterfall shower head above you. 

You felt small, cold, and exposed in the dark and dominating space, and wanted to quickly get the water going to warm things up. You searched, but you didn’t see any handles or knobs that you could turn to start the water. There was, however, a touch screen on the wall. You tapped it experimentally to bring it to life and were immediately greeted with a complex array of options: numbered showerheads, pressure adjustment in pounds per square inch, water temperature adjustment by the degree, and ambiance settings including soundtrack, lighting levels, and fragrance. You were overwhelmed by numbers and diagrams and were scared of pressing the wrong button, lest you accidentally get a faceful of boiling-hot water. 

“Hello, Amy,” FRIDAY’s voice made you jump. 

“Um, hi FRIDAY.” _Can she see me? This is a little creepy._

“Would you like some assistance with shower settings?”

“I would love that, actually.”

“Let’s start with a standard setting, and we can adjust from there.”

Water fell from half of the ceiling and jetted gently out of the wall in front of you. You stepped timidly towards the streams of water, reluctant to get under the waterfall without a shower cap. As if FRIDAY was reading your mind, the overhead water stopped, and instead water came from all sides, angled so it hit your shoulders and down. You had never felt the sensation of a 360-degree shower experience. It was cool! 

“Do you like this showerhead configuration?” FRIDAY asked.

“Yes, it’s wonderful.”

“Water pressure?” 

“Could be a little harder.” The pressure changed accordingly. “A little bit harder? Perfect.”

“Temperature?”

“Hotter, hotter. Perfect.”

You sighed, being massaged by the hot water. 

“Would you like some aromatherapy?”

“Yes.” _This is amazing! This. Is. The. Future!_

“Do you have preferred scents?” 

You actually did, as Liv was super into candles and diffusers. “Lavender, eucalyptus, lemon, mint,” you rattled off your favorite combo, and almost instantly a light fragrance enveloped you, soothing you even more than you thought was possible. It took you a few minutes to remember you were actually supposed to be washing your body. 

You turned to the recessed shelf that held countless bottles and tubes of all colors and sizes. 

“What type of body wash do you prefer?” FRIDAY asked. 

“Something gentle, moisturizing, with a light fragrance? If you have it.”

“Of course. There is a honey vanilla shower cream I think you might like.” A spotlight in the top of the shelf illuminated a white and gold tube. You grabbed it before realizing you hadn’t brought in a washcloth. “The loofah with the purple strap is yours,” FRIDAY explained. 

There were three loofahs on hooks beside the shelf. They were soft and natural-looking, and they were all the same except for strap color: there was red, blue, and purple. You sudsed up your loofah and got to scrubbing, absently singing Rihanna. FRIDAY started playing the song and you sang along as she raised the volume. You had a wonderful time in the shower. If you were honest, you probably spent about 20 minutes in there. Okay, maybe closer to 30. Fine! 35 minutes. Final answer. You notified FRIDAY that you should probably get out soon, and even told her your practice of cooling off the water a bit before turning it off and she obliged, asking if you wanted her to save this shower setting, which you readily agreed to. You stepped out of the shower onto heated floors and immediately the lid of an unassuming box mounted on the wall popped open. 

“Towel,” FRIDAY explained, and indeed you retrieved a warm towel from it. 

You dried off and FRIDAY talked you through the lotion assortment, which was full of body milks, creams, souffles, and oils. When you took off your bonnet, FRIDAY directed you to hair products, and you ran some leave-in conditioner through your hair and tied it back with one of Bucky’s scrunchies. He had quite the collection, and you chose a galaxy patterned one. 

You emerged from the bathroom smooth as a baby’s bottom. There was a wall of dresser cabinets in the bedroom that comprised Bucky’s closet, and you put on the first t-shirt you found, realizing that all of your clothes were at Steve’s. Bucky’s clothes tended to be looser-fitting than Steve’s, meaning his t-shirt was a proper dress on you. While Steve’s shirts only just covered your butt, Bucky’s shirt reached mid-thigh. 

You took some time to snoop on the bedside tables, where you found frames containing pictures of him and Steve before the war, the Howling Commandos, Bucky’s family, some of him with Sam and Nat, and one of him with a blonde girl who you vaguely recognized. There were even a few photos of you. There was the silly selfie the three of you had taken during the hay ride at the pumpkin patch, all making funny faces at the camera. To your surprise, there was a photo from you and Steve’s first date in Paris, when you were dancing at the restaurant. It really was a stunning photo, with all of the roses and candles in the background. You had the same photo in your room at home. Your photo was in color but Bucky’s was in black and white, allowing you and Steve to shine as the subjects of the photograph. Finally, there was a close-up photo of your smiling face that Bucky had taken during the picnic. 

You tried to get your smile under control as you stopped snooping and made your way towards the door. On your way out you passed the series of papers on the wall across from the bed. They were sketches, done in pen and colored in with watercolor. You realized the sketches were capturing moments from your picnic date: you at the top of the tower, the two boys in front; the three of you dancing in a field of wildflowers; you mid-laugh on the picnic blanket; them reciting Shakespeare to you. All of the sketches were signed Steve Rogers. _Wow._

You pulled yourself away from the sketches and walked into the kitchen, where the boys were bickering lightheartedly. 

“You’re making a mess, Steve.”

“Whatever, Buck.”

They looked up when you came in, smiling. They were certainly a vision with their beautiful smiling faces, flowers still tucked into their hair. 

“Morning, boys,” you said as you sat at one of the stools at the concrete slab island. They each greeted you. 

“You’re just in time. Everything’s just about ready,” Bucky said. 

“Tell me, chefs: what have you prepared for me today?”

Steve drew himself up to his full height. “Today we have prepared for you a, uh, vegetable, egg—what was it?” He turned to Bucky. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Harvest frittata.”

“Yeah, that. And potatoes!” 

“Crispy garlic parmesan potatoes with fresh herbs.” Bucky gestured to the wall behind the sink, where several fresh herb planters were mounted, each with a hand-written chalk sign drawn by Steve. 

“Well, it sounds delicious. Thank you.” It was indeed delicious, and you told them as much. You could get used to them cooking breakfast for you. The boys sat on the stools next to you and you chatted as you ate.

“I trust you enjoyed the shower?” Bucky asked knowingly. 

“James Buchanan Barnes. I will _never_ forgive you—” you enjoyed his look of bewilderment for a moment before continuing the sentence, “—for _ever_ letting me shower at Steve’s.”

“Hey!” Steve said, offended. 

Bucky laughed. “I had to be sure you were in this for me, and not just using me for my bathroom.” 

“I guess you’re right. If I had known about this bathroom I would’ve sucked your dick a _long_ time ago.” 

“Technically you didn’t actually suck my dick.” 

“Would you like to change that?” You looked at him up and down suggestively. He blushed. “All it will cost you is unlimited 24/7 access to that bathroom.” The three of you laughed. 

“That can be arranged,” Bucky said. “Although I may need to reinforce some of my furniture before we do that.” He looked over to the living room, where you could see the busted arm of the couch. “You owe me a new sofa, Steve.” 

“I just cracked it! You’re the one that crushed it!” Steve said. 

“Can you blame me?” Bucky sighed, his eyes falling on you. He bit his lip, shaking his head at you as he relived the events of last night. “I’ve actually never done that before,” he admitted quietly, referring to fucking your breasts.

“Really?” you asked. He nodded. To his surprise, you turned around and high-fived Steve. Bucky looked confused. 

“We were just talking the other day about how you’ve done everything and we haven’t. Guess we found a first for you!” Steve said. 

“You guys talk about that stuff?” Bucky asked incredulously. 

“Of course!” you said. “Us virgins gotta stick together!” You high-fived Steve again and Bucky shook his head, laughing. 

“What am I gonna do with you two?” he asked. 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Steve said with a wink, getting Bucky to blush again, to your delight. It became a game, you and Steve trying to get Bucky to blush as much as possible over breakfast. He eventually got fed up with your teasing, putting down his fork and hoisting both of your giggling selves over his shoulders for the second time in 24 hours, carrying you to the bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> In researching historical terms for fellatio while looking for a title for this fic, I came across the term sword-swallower for a person who gives blow jobs. That got me thinking that it was time to update Prince Grant's title: 
> 
> Prince Grant of Brooklyn, The Unfrozen, The Great Sword-Swallower, Protector of the Universe
> 
> Inspo pics for Bucky's apartment will be posted to my instagram (@girlygirl14534).


End file.
